


Forgotten Battle

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A long-forgotten battle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Forgotten Battle

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, Sept 14/it's certain that the curtain's gonna fall

"Any idea why Uncle Chrom wants all of these old ledgers?" Owain questioned, halfway back from retrieving them from storage. "Ah, though I don't doubt they're treasure troves of spectac--"

He sneezed. Lucina couldn't blame him. 

"No idea," Lucina replied. She was, quite honestly, fairly sure that her father was just keeping them busy to make them feel welcome. It was a nice gesture, but it wasn't wholly necessary. 

And it would only get more awkward in time. They all knew that. 

Though possibly he did need a few old references... 

Really old... 

Owain sneezed again, then stopped. 

"Oh, hey!" 

"Hmm?" Lucina turned to see what had caught his attention. 

It was a tapestry. The tapestry. Lucina had nearly forgotten about it. Or tried to forget about it, at least. 

"Oh, great tapestry of a battle that nobody remembers, heed this warning..." Owain began. 

"In about three years, two children with more energy than common sense are going to see if they can climb you," Lucina continued, laughing. She shuffled the ledgers in her arms to reach to touch the poor thing. 

"It will not work..." 

Lucina thought she'd gotten her feet off the floor, at least. Gods, she could not recall _why_ they'd decided to attempt to climb the thing, but... 

"Should we tattle on ourselves in advance?" Lucina wondered aloud. 

Owain just shook his head, grinning. He sneezed. 

"We don't have to change _everything_.


End file.
